craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
WitN Meta
Allocation System Campaign will cover One Tier (Ten levels total) A character, or commander, has five primary stats. Manpower- Your health, or the total number of troops you have. Equipment- The quality of your arms and armor, which will determine attack and defense bonuses Leadership- The strength of your unit's leader (your main character) and the power of his abilities. Training- Determines the moral of your unit, which determines how well they defend against enemy abilities and effects such as Fear. Morale- Amount of stress unit can suffer before it routes. Certain factors will determine morale hits, such as enemy abilities or the destruction of a friendly unit. Your character may start with five abilities, three "unit" abilities which affect your troops in tactical engagements and two "character" abilities which can be used in character encounters. You may have one passive unit ability and two at-wills, and the character abilities are up to your discretion. After three levels (4, 7, and 10) you may add two new abilities to your arsenal, one for tactical and one for character encounters. There will be a "cover" system. If you place your unit in a house, for example, they may recieve a defensive bonus. There will be a "flanking" system. Accuracy will not be rolled for, in order to represent the deadlock-style combat of large groups. If you attack a deadlocked enemy unit from the side or back, a tactic known as flanking, you will deal far more damage and they will take a heavy morale hit, so it's a good idea to coordinate with your buddies. There will be cavalry and infantry type units, which needs to be decided when you make your character (though you could upgrade to mounted units later if you want). Cavalry can move further and recieve far greater damage bonuses for flanking enemies, though they do less damage in frontal assaults. There will be a greater variety of field bonuses. For example, you could free some prisoners and they will then join the battle on your side, or capture some artillery to turn against the enemy. Always be looking for these on the map during encounters. Battle Mechanics and example Commander The standard attack roll for any unit is listed below. Flanking damage rolls deal 1d10 extra damage in addition to any bonus from abilities or unit type. Light infantry does 2d4+equipment bonus weapon damage and can move 8 spaces per turn. Heavy Infantry does 2d6+equipment bonus weapon damage and can move 6 spaces per turn. Heavy Cavalry does 2d6+equipment bonus weapon damage and can move 8 spaces per turn. Deals +3 to any flanking damage roll. Suffers +3 damage from enemy unit when engaging directly. Light cavalry does 2d4+equipment bonus weapon damage and can move 10 spaces per turn. Deals +4 to any flanking damage roll. Suffers +4 damage from enemy unit when engaging directly. Sample Commander Name: Bobby Ray Jedidiah Dunbar Age: 33 Kingdom of Origin: Kansas Level- 3 Attack Type: Heavy Infantry Manpower- 35 Equipment- Leather rank 2 Leadership- Rank 2 Training- Rank 1 Morale- 15 Category:War in the North